


everything casts a shadow

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, this is porn how do these things keep happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "My youth is not relevant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything casts a shadow

"Jesus," Jason says. "I have a door, you know."

Damian finishes climbing through Jason's window, even though the element of surprise is kind of lost now. "Yes," Damian agrees, "but there's something much more satisfying about broken glass than a broken door, don't you think?"

Jason takes off the hood, rubs at his eyes. "I don't know why you had to break _anything_ , kid. Look, if you're here for a fight, can we take a raincheck? I've kind of had a night already."

_Kind of_ meaning he just had it out with Bruce, again, about not offing Two-Face. _Kind of_ in he has no fucking idea what he's doing back in this city again when there's nothing here for him but headaches and heartaches.

"I'm not here for a fight," Damian says. He kicks some glass out of his way and walks around the room. Jason tenses immediately, watching Damian eye up the swords on the wall, the bookshelves lined with first editions, the tangle of tech in the far corner.

"Okay," Jason tries. "So who's dead?"

"Grayson," Damian says, like he means _obviously_ and Jason – lets out a breath.

If he's honest, he hasn't really let himself think about Dick much at all. He knows more than he's supposed to – knows Dick is _alive_ and off running errands for Bruce - and that's enough to make him pissed off at Bruce for not telling him himself, for not telling _Damian_ -

Jason doesn't give a shit. Really, he doesn't. Damian's not a little kid anymore – the twenty pounds of muscle and six inches in height he put on prove that just fine – but Jason still remembers –

Still remembers being _Robin_ , just starting out, and how much, despite all his competitive bullshit, that he used to wish Dick was around more. How much he really could've _used_ someone who wasn't _Batman_.

"Look," Jason says. "If you're looking for a big brother type, man, I'm not it." Jason crosses his arms. "I can barely keep my team alive most of the time, and they're –"

"Idiots," Damian supplies.

"Hey now," Jason says. "That's not nice."

Damian tilts his head, smirks. "I never once claimed to be that, Todd."

"You've never once explained why you're _here_ , either. _Wayne_."

And for a second there – so fast Jason could've blinked a couple times and missed it – Damian wavers. For a _second_ , Jason sees a normal fucking _teenager_ in his apartment, looking unsure and insecure. And then Damian's moving, stepping forward, getting right in Jason's _space_ -

And Jason knocks him to the floor.

"What the _fuck_ , Todd," Damian says.

"Uh," Jason says, offering Damian a hand back up. "Were you not trying to attack me?"

" _No_ ," Damian growls. "But I'm considering it _now_."

"Fair enough," Jason says. Damian takes his hand, Jason pulls him up, and then Damian's right _there_ again, and –

"Hold on," Jason says. "Are you – are you actually –"

"Shut _up_ , Todd," Damian says. "This isn't going to work at all if you _talk_."

" _What's_ not going to work?" Jason asks, but instead of _answering_ him, Damian just fucking grabs the back of his neck, tilts himself up a little and kisses him.

It's – okay. Jason hasn't _not_ thought about it. He's a human fucking being, and the kid got _hot_ since he's been gone, and he hasn't tried to actively murder Jason in at _least_ six months.

But he really didn't see this coming.

"Dude," Jason says, pulling back. "We can't."

" _Why_?" Damian asks.

"Well, first of all," Jason says. "There's the part where you hate me."

"Irrelevant," Damian says. "As I'm sure you've figured out with most of your other sexual partners."

" _Ouch_ ," Jason says. "And second of all, you're _sixteen_ -"

"My age is also _entirely_ irrelevant. Take off your clothes."

Jason _chokes_. "Kid –" he starts.

"Or you can leave most of them on," Damian shrugs. "But –"

"Okay, okay," Jason says. He puts his hand on Damian's shoulder, testing things out. Damian doesn't move when he touches his neck, his cheek, cards his fingers through his hair. "You miss him, huh?" Jason asks.

Damian scowls, but Jason's getting a lot better read on him. "I don't _miss_ him, Todd, I just –"

Jason gets his hand under Damian's shirt, and Damian lets out a breath. "You know," Jason says, "I give _really_ good head. But if you lie to me, you're on your own."

Damian's scowl turns full-on _Batman_ , and Jason – is self-aware enough to admit that he finds that totally fucking hot. "Fine," Damian says. "I miss Grayson. I miss his stupid inane chatter and his inability to go more than two hours without consuming some horrific sugary concoction. I miss…" Damian cuts himself off, and Jason doesn't push it.

"Kiss me," Jason says, and Damian rolls his eyes. "Is that really –"

"Yeah, it is," Jason says. "You wanna mess around, fine, but at least make it _good_."

Damian stares at him, considering. It's the same critical look Jason's been seeing for years, from Damian _and_ Bruce, but it's mixed with something else, something that could be curiosity, might even be –

Damian gets his hand on the back of his neck again, leans forward and kisses him. "Like that?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jason says. He touches Damian's mouth with his thumb, tilts his head back down toward him. "Only," he says. "I'd do it a little more like _this_ ," and kisses Damian harder, more insistent, grips his hair in his fingers and coaxes Damian's mouth open with his tongue. Damian makes a little affronted _mmph_ sound and Jason laughs into him.

"Better," Damian agrees when Jason pulls back. His mouth is pink and it makes Jason want to kiss him again, makes him want to do more. " _Now_ will you take your clothes off?" Damian asks.

"Well," Jason says. "That was a little less of a command than before. I guess you're learning." He starts to strip off his shirt, then looks at Damian. "You, too."

Damian nods, pulls his t-shirt over his head – Jason swears he's seen the shirt before, and he realizes as it hits the floor that it was _Dick's_ \- and then Jason has to remind himself to breathe for a second because –

"Fuck," Jason says.

"What?" Damian asks.

"Nothing, just –" Jason steps forward again, gets his _hands_ on Damian, traces the muscles of his abs, thumbs brushing over his nipples – "Just, how has anyone not eaten you _alive_ yet?"

Damian blushes, and Jason questions everything about his life (which he should have done about three minutes ago maybe) because it's cute as hell.

"Nevermind," Jason says. He can't take his hands off Damian now that he's there, and he wants to kiss him again, but he has to know. "What do you want?"

"I –" Damian says. He licks his lips, and he's looking at _Jason_. "Did you and Grayson ever – do this?" he asks, and Jason's hands stop at the waistband of Damian's jeans and he has this crazy urge to start _laughing_.

So he does. Just a little, until Damian's expression gets back to normal fucking dislike. "No, man, but not for lack of me _trying_ , trust me."

Damian nods like he's storing that away somewhere. "He never liked me as much as he liked you," Jason says.

"Well, why would he?" Damian asks, and Jason snorts. "I know you're new at this and all, but it's usually not a great idea to insult someone who's about to get their mouth on your cock."

"You're – oh," Damian says, because Jason's got Damian's belt undone, jeans unzipped and he's dropping to the floor – thinking, maybe, about how much he _used_ to think about doing this with Dick, way back before Jason died and maybe for a while after –

On a rooftop somewhere, or in the Cave, or –

"We can do something else," Jason says, when his mouth is half a centimeter away from Damian's cock, so close he can smell the precome. 

"This would really work better if you stopped talking," Damian says. Jason smirks, swallows him down, but then comes back up with a pop. "Fair warning," Jason says, "I _like_ to talk. You're just gonna have to get used to it."

" _Jason_ ," Damian says, and Jason's not too proud to admit the way Damian says his name gets him harder, gets him gripping himself while he gets his mouth back on Damian's dick.

"Oh, f –" Damian chokes out. He bucks into Jason's mouth and Jason braces for it, puts his hand on Damian's thigh to slow him down. "God," Damian says, when Jason swirls his tongue around the head of Damian's cock, laps at the underside and then takes him in further. Damian gets one hand in Jason's hair, uses the other to grab onto Jason's shoulder and hold himself _up_.

"Fuck," Damian says, and Jason looks up at him and Damian's head is thrown back, eyes already rolling a little, and Jason wants to get him onto the floor and just fuck him right _here_ , or maybe let Damian fuck him, but he's already so far past where any of this should have gone.

"Is this," Damian says. "Is this what you would've done?"

Jason pulls off him with a slurp. "Thought you didn't want to talk?"

" _Todd_ ," Damian warns, and Jason grins up at him, rubs himself through his jeans. "Say my name again."

"Todd," Damian says, but Jason shakes his head. "No, man. Say _my_ name." He licks his lips, and Damian bites _his_. "Ask me to let you fuck my mouth."

"Todd, for fuck's sake – " Damian says, but Jason gives his balls a little squeeze and Damian's voice goes from a growl to a _whimper_. "Jason," Damian says. "Please. Can I – will you –"

Jason laughs, and Damian shudders at the feel of it against his cock. "A please, even. Close enough. Come on, do it," he says, and then his mouth is back on Damian, sucking him down like he hasn't done for anyone in – too long.

For a second Damian hesitates, grip loosening in Jason's hair, but then Jason squeezes his balls again and Damian shouts and goes for it, shoving himself into Jason again and again until Jason can feel him hitting the back of his throat, can smell sweat and sex, can taste the salt of him as he finally lets out a strangled noise and comes.

Jason pulls back, wipes at his mouth. "Just an FYI," he says, standing up, "It's customary to _warn_ a guy."

Damian shrugs, but it's a little pathetic because he's still panting and pink-faced. "You said to go for it. So I went."

"Yeah," Jason says. He pushes the hair back from Damian's face, cups his chin. "So what'd you think?"

Damian smirks. "Not bad," he says. "But I bet I can do better."

Jason shakes his head. "Listen, you cocky little f –"

Damian knocks him to the floor. "What the fuck was _that_ for?" he asks, but then Damian's on top of him, helping him get his jeans off, and Jason stops complaining. He's got better things to do.


End file.
